Family and Blood
by Kyo Kaulitz
Summary: 3 years after Worms & Dirt. Terra and Garfield's  As BB is now called wedding is coming up. Terra gets a visit from someone from her past while some unexpected things happen. Can they handle it? T for Sexual Content, Language, and Alcohol
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Terra carried the tray to a table. She watched out for everyone who got into her way. She came to the table and gave everyone the food and left after she found out that they didn't need anything. Terra walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the wall as she watched her manger walked by. He had short brown hair that was slicked back. He was very handsome man. He was deep blue eyes. He wore a light purple button up with black slacks on.

"Dylan, when can I start working in the kitchen?" She asked.

"I don't know Terra. You might have to wait for an opening. Why haven't you applied to other places?" He asked.

"Because there are no opening and I thought I would have a better chance here in getting one." She said. Dylan sighed.

"I'll check alright. I know you want experience before you open your own." Dylan said.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm going to take a bathroom break. Can you get Alexandria to watch my section?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Thank you." Terra said.

She walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. She walked up to the mirror as she took her hair out of the ponytail she had for work. It fell past her breast telling her she needed a haircut. She hadn't cut it since she cut it to fool Beast Boy or Changeling as he was now called, no longer wanting to be call Beast Boy. Mostly because he was in his twenties now. Terra pulled out her phone and saw there was a text from Gar.

_Called 4 duty. Drop by after. Luv you_

Terra smiled. After he fought, he would always stop by her work and give her a kiss basically saying her was okay and he loved her. She put her hair back into the ponytail before she went to the bathroom. When she finished, she washed up and walked out. As she stepped out, she saw a person thrown through the building. She knew what was going on. She saw a red and yellow blur run by and came back.

"Hey Terra. Bye Terra." It was Kid Flash are Wally as she and Jinx called him.

"Hey Wal." She said as Jinx ran by.

"What's up?" She said.

Terra looked back and saw a green leopard. He stopped and Garfield changed to human. Over the past three year, Terra watched him grow up and fill out. He was no longer the little boy she met in the desert. He was a man now. His hair was long and shaggy and he had a lip ring on the right side. That was something he wanted to try. Instead of his old black and purple suit, he wore a red and white short sleeve shirt and shorts.

"Hey there sexy." He said giving her a kiss. Terra smiled. She liked the lip ring when they kissed and did other things.

"Hey. Who are we fighting today?" She asked.

"The Trickster. So I'll finish up quickly and we'll come and eat." He said.

"You need shoes before you can eat here." Terra said looking at his feet.

"Okay. I'll get some before I come in." Garfield said before he shifted back into the leopard and ran off. She looked at the hole from the other side and to the newer side.

"I'm going to get yelled at." She said as she went back to work.

After an hour, she walked over to a table and saw Garfield, Jinx, and Wally sitting at a table in their civilian clothes. Jinx wore a black dress with black and purple stocking with black baby doll shoes. And there was a purple jacket over it. Wally wore a plaid blue button up over a white shirt and kakkai with tennis shows. Garfield wore blue jeans with a red hoodie with a white t-shirt with tennis shoes. She walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Trickster in jail now?" She asked. Garfield smiled.

"Yep. I still wish you would join us in fighting. You don't seem that happy here." He said as Terra sat down with them as she pulled out her pad.

"This is the closet thing to a cooking job I can get. Beside Dylan said he'll look into getting me into the kitchen." Terra said.

"He's said that for three months! You graduated three months ago!" Garfield said.

"I know. It's a waiting game." Terra said. Garfield sighed. He took her by the hand and looked at the engagement ring.

"One more month till the wedding. You ready?" He asked with a smiled. Terra smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Yep. I can't wait for it all. The wedding and the honeymoon." Terra said.

"I can't believe you two are going camping for the honey moon by the lake. Sounds so sweet." Jinx said with a smile.

"IT was my idea because I haven't slept outside in years. Anyways what do you guy-"

"No. You three get out now!" The owner said coming out. He was slightly heavy with a black mustache and hair slicked back. He wore a white button up with a red tie, black slacks and black shoes. Terra stood up.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked.

"That female and the green one have destroyed my wall for the last time. You guys are not allowed here anymore." He said.

"Don't talk to my fiancée like that at all!" Terra said making a fist. Garfield watched her.

"He's your fiancée? Then you're fired as well!" He said. Terra's hand started to glow as the ground started to shake.

"Fire me? I've worked for your sorry ass for almost five years and I've been waiting three damn months to work in your damn kitchen." She said. Garfield stood up and grabbed Terra's hand. The glow and movement stopped as she looked at him.

"Calm down Terra. You're better then this." He said.

"Sorry." Terra said softly. She looked at the owner and took off her apron and shoved it at him.

"I quit." She said. She took Garfield by the hand and left. Jinx and Wally got up and followed the two. When they were outside, Terra looked at Garfield.

"I need to get another job now." She said. Garfield took both of her hands and gave her a kiss.

"Not now. Let's focus on the wedding and then after the honeymoon you can get a job. Sound like a plan?" He said giving her another kiss. Terra smiled.

"Alright. So what now? I just got fired and I'm still in uniform." Terra said. Garfield smiled and pulled her close.

"I can guess a few things." He said. Terra smiled and kissed him.

"Hey Hey Hey! We're in public. Stop if you too." Wally said as Jinx held onto him. The two broke the kiss.

"Sorry. How about we go to our place and I'll cook lunch. Sound like a plan?" Terra said.

"I like it!" Garfield said.

"Race you!" Wally said running off at full speed. Jinx sighed at his action.

"I hate it when he does that." Jinx said. Terra giggled as she took Garfield by the hand and started to walk towards the car.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

As you can tell there are alot of things that have changed. Do know this is because it's 3 years after Worms and Dirt. Yes Beast Boy grows up and he is now called by Garfield by everyone close to him and now is Changeling as is the comic. But he's still the same BB. And yes Terra had ti get fired for what goes on later. So Here's Family and Blood, and I'm sorry if you don't like it as much


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Garfield turned off the alarm, letting Terra sleep. He knew she was up late last night working on wedding details. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead before he walked out of the room. He walked to the kitchen table and saw Terra had been working on the seating chart. After he messed up a couple of times with the details, Terra took over and was dealing with everything. And that was a good reason why Terra lost her job. It was less stress on her. He looked at the chart. He saw each Titan sat with their own group except Kid Flash and Jinx. They were with a couple of Terra's friends from college and Bart Allen, The Flash. He was the only main hero who was going to be there. Then he found his and Terra's table. Paul and Rebeka were seated there and then saw four tab blank. They each had written on them: Gar's Family?

Garfield sighed. He never introduce Terra to The Doom Patrol. Mostly because of how busy they each were. He sat down and looked at it. He was going to have to contact Elasti-Girl and tell them that he was getting married and say sorry a lot for not telling them sooner. But then he wondered about Terra's actual family. Why didn't she ever mention them? He looked up and saw Terra come out with her robe on and her hair in a mess. She walked over and sat on top of him.

"Why did you turn off my alarm?" She asked, trying to fix her hair.

"I wanted you to sleep. You can to bed really late because of this." He said.

"I was going to still wake up. I have a question for you." She said.

"I'm going to call them and tell them to see if they will come." Garfield said.

"Call who?" Terra asked.

"My family." He said.

"Oh. Ok but I wasn't going to ask you that." Terra said.

"Then what?"

"When do you want to do the wine tasting and the food selection?" Terra said.

"You have the time set-up already don't you?"

"Yep!"

"What time?"

"Today at Three. We need someone to come with us to drive."

"Why?"

"Because we're tasting wine Gar. You get tipsy quickly. And I won't drive with it in my system." Terra said looking at him.

"I'll call and see if Wally will drive us then. Alright?" He said giving her a kiss on the check. Terra smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to shower." Terra said getting up.

"Alright. I'll join you in a few." Gar said with a smile. .Terra looked at him and smiled as she walked.

Garfield smiled and got up. He picked up the house phone and dialed a number. He remembered the number for the Doom Patrol and with luck, Elasti-Girl would answered. He leaned against the wall as he answered the code words. After a couple of seconds, he got the ringtone. After a few, it was answered.

"Hello?" It was Elasti-Girl.

"Hey, It's Garfield Elasti-Girl." He said.

"Oh Gar! I've been waiting for you to call. I want to ask you about the wedding." She said.

"Wait...how do you know I'm getting married?"

"It's in a magazine. They got a photo of you and Terra going into a store for your tux. You need a haircut." She said.

"I know I need one. Terra bugs me about it. How do you her name is Terra?"

"We ran her photo through the computer. How did you meet her?"

"She was a hero then turn villain turn hero. Now she refuses to even use her powers. I've tried to convicted her to go back to the superhero life with me but she refuses."

"Oh. Well it's a odd choice but you're happy. What's her powers?"

"Earth Contour. She's pretty powerful."

"Well I can see why she doesn't want to fight crime again. She could make one small mistake and something can happen."

"Yeah. Anyways, the wedding is in a month. Do you think everyone can make it?" He asked.

"I think so. I know I will be there of course. I might come early just to meet Terra." She said.

"Depend when she'll take a break. She lost her job defending me and now everything is put on the wedding. Usually she was lazy and didn't want to do anything but now she has to stay busy." Garfield said.

"Well right now a wedding is a important thing to do. Dont' you help her?"

"I messed up a couple of times and she told me not to help."

"Ah. Well good luck with everything else. I'll try to get the other three up for it."

"Alright thanks."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Elastic-Girl hung up and Beast Boy put the phone up.

He heard the shower was still running. He ran to the bedroom and took off his clothes and placed them in the hamper. Then quickly he went into the bathroon and got into the shower. He smiled as he saw Terra with his back towards him. He could see some of the scars on her back, mostly the one on her shoulder from the surgery to remove part of her old armor from when she worked for Slade. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Hey there sexy." He said. Terra smiled.

"Back right at ya. Did you finish whatever you were doing?" She asked.

"Yep. My Family is coming." he said. Terra turned around and looked at him.

"Really? I get to meet them finally?" She asked.

"Yeah. Elastic-Girl said she'll tried to get the others to come."

"Elastic-Girl?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I was raised by the Doom Patrol after my actual family died." He siad.

"The Doom Patrol? Gar I don't know every superhero." She said.

"I know but you'll meet them and love them. Speaking of which, what about your actual family?"

"No. I ran from them for personal reasons. They are not coming." She said.

"Why? I want to meet them."

"They won't approve of you at all. And if I contact them, they'll try to get me to come back home which I don't want." Terra said. Garfield could tell she was getting mad. He gave her a kiss.

"Alright. I'll drop it okay?" He said giving her a smile. He watch her smile appear. She rarely stayed mad at him, except for the time he put her uniform in with the reds.

"Okay. Now we have to hurry to get there on time. Which means when we're done, call Wally." She said.

"I will." He said giving her another kiss.

Terra returned the kiss and kept it going. Garfield smiled and held onto her tightly. He then felt Terra grab him down below. So he picked her up and put her against the wall and went in as he kissed her. He started to bounce her as the water was hitting them. Terra closed her eyes and moaned as they went. They went at it for a while until they both finished. They finished their shower and got out.

"Go call Wally." Terra said giving him a kiss.

"I'm going." Garfield said getting a towel and wrapping it around his waist and walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Terra sat at the kitchen table going over her recipe book so she could cook for the family dinner. She took off her glasses and rubbed her head. She hated wearing them ever since she was told to last year to wear them. It didn't help that she had grease shot into them as well that made her to wear them to read. Garfield walked out eating a bandana. He sat down at the table and took her glasses and put them back on her. Her thick black frames framed around her blue eyes causing Garfield to smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I like it when you wearing your glasses. They're cute." He said.

"I hate wearing them. Especially while reading." She said leaning into him.

"That's because you won't get contacts or wear your glasses you stubborn women."

"Contacts are annoying to put in and take out. And I hate how I look with the glasses on." She said crossing her arms.

"Terra if your going to cook, you need to be able to see so you can read the measurements. Go get contacts before the wedding."

"No."

"Terra…"

"No!" Terra got up and walked away.

"Terra." Garfield followed her.

Terra ran into the bedroom with Garfield chasing her. Garfield tackled her onto the bed. Terra let out a yelp. Garfield pinned her down and looked at her. Terra just started at him, not fully happen with the action that just happen.

"Get contacts for the wedding." He said.

"Make me." She said.

"I will hid all of your cookbooks and withhold sex from you. Even on the honeymoon." Terra glared at him.

"You know what happen last him you hid my cookbooks." She said.

"I do and I'm willing to take the chance." He said. Terra made her pissed off face as Garfield just stared at her.

"…Fine!" She said. He smiled as the door bell rang. He gave her a kiss.

"Thank you." He said as he got up. He opened the door and smiled seeing the Titans there.

"Hey BB!" Cyborg said giving him a hug. Garfield return it.

"Man I haven't heard that in years. Everyone calls me Garfield now or Changeling." He said as he let them in. Cyborg walked in with Raven still wearing her cloak. Then his eyes widen when he saw Starfire with a baby bump and Robin behind her.

"Dude! Did you get her pregnant?" He asked causing the two to smile. Then they heard a crash and Terra stumbled out.

"Who's Pregnant?" She asked. Then she saw then and ran at Cyborg, giving him a leaping hug.

"You guys made it!" She said.

"Hey there Rock and Roller! What's with the glasses?" He said setting her down.

"I got grease in my eye and cause me to get glasses to read…" She said not happy.

"She thinks she looks bad in them." Garfield said.

"You don't look bad." Raven said.

"I don't like them." Terra said crossing her arms.

"And I'm making her get contacts for the wedding." Garfield said as Terra gave him another glare. Then she saw Starfire with the baby bump.

"No WAY!" She said walking over.

"Robin and I are expecting a little one." Starfire said.

"Why didn't you call us telling us dude?" Terra said looking at Robin.

"We thought it would be a nice surprise for you guys. And don't worry about the bridesmaid dress. Starfire got it re-fitted with the baby." Robin said.

"I did friend Terra. Raven came with me for her bridesmaid dress adjustment as well." Starfire said. Terra looked at Raven.

"Is the dress good for you?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't be happy with any bright colors.

"Yes it's fine for me. And I won't wear my cloak either." She said.

"Thanks." Terra said.

"So Ter, wanna make us those ribs?" Cyborg said. Terra looked at him.

"No. I'm already cooking for the family dinner." Terra said.

"So Rebeka and Paul are coming?" Robin asked.

"And the Doom Patrol. Garfield called them and they said they are coming." Terra said.

"Really? They'll be at the wedding? Awesome!" Robin said with a smile.

"And I'm cooking the dinner for them in two days. I'm nervous about it actually." Terra said as Garfield took her by the hand.

"I would be too. They are legends!" Robin said.

"Not helping." Terra said.

"Sorry."

"Who else is coming to the wedding Terra?" Starfire asked.

"Some of my college friend and old co-workers. Gar sent invites to most of the titans and some of the League. We got a RSVP from Barry saying he'll gladly come to the wedding with his wife and who else?" Terra asked.

"Arthur Curry, Aquaman, said he was coming and I think Hal Jordan and Bruce said their coming. Arthur is bringing his wife. Bruce and Hal are bringing dates." They looked and saw everyone's jaws drop.

"H-H-How?" Cyborg asked.

"Well we meet Barry through Wally and Hal came fought with Gar. Plus Gar met Arthur when we went to the beach during my spring break in my senior year. And I ran into Bruce's car…"Terra said.

"This is why you're getting contacts." Garfield said. Terra smacked him on the arm

"Wow. This is awesome. You guys got legends coming to this wedding." Raven said.

"I haven't spoken to Bruce in forever." Robin said.

"He asked about you after I…lost control of my powers for a moment when we wrecked." Terra said.

"Ah. So shall we eat? The little one inside is giving me the cravings?" Starfire asked.

"Uh sure. There's a Chinese res-" He stopped when he heard the phone go off. Terra walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Logan Residence?" She said. She stood there and kept saying un-uh until a smiled came on her face.

"Really? That's great. Is there a chance we can meet to discuss when I can start? My wedding is coming up as well as my honeymoon…I can do it tomorrow. Thank you so much. Bye." She said as she hung up.

"Did you finally get a cook job?" Cyborg asked. Terra nodded her head yes.

"We talked about it." Garfield said.

"I know but I put in the application in before I quit. And he said we can discuss when I can start." Terra said. Garfield sighed.

"Alright." He said as Terra gave him a kiss.

"This calls for some pizza!" Cyborg said. Terra smiled.

"We can order from your old work place." She told Garfield.

"You got a job?" Raven asked.

"I had to so we could get Terra's car fix. And they served the best pizza in Keystone." Garfield said.

"Yep. I'll go make the call." Terra said taking the phone and placed the call.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I know it took forever for chapter 3. I had exams and papers to take care. I'm sorry if this wasn't as good but the next chapter will be very entreating.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Terra stood in the kitchen cooking some curry. She made it vegetarian friendly for Garfield's sake. She was stuck wearing a tan skirt with a light blue blouse. She never dressed up but she had to because she was meeting Garfield's family. And even he was dressing up for this. Terra rubbed her eye from the contact she was wearing. She saw a green hand grab he hand to make her stop. She turned and saw him. He wore a light purple short sleeve polo shirt with a grey vest over it. She looked down and saw he was wearing match grey slacks with black shoes.

"Stop rubbing your eye. You'll mess up your contact." He said.

"But it's annoying." She whined. Beast Boy smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"You need to get use to it. Now what are you cooking?" He asked.

"Vegetarian Curry. I've been wanting to make it for a while. So I thought this was a good time to make it." She said as she stirred it.

"Let's hope everyone eats it. What if they don't like it?" Terra said, showing she was nervous and getting scared. Garfield started to rub her arms to calm her down.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. No one hasn't like your cooking." He said giving her a kiss on the check.

"Alright." She said.

"Good. You might want to put shoes on. They'll be here soon." He said.

"Then bring me my shoes. My black baby-doll ones." She said.

"Ok." Garfield turned around and left. He came back after a few minutes and placed the shoes beside her. Terra put them on as the bell rang.

"They're here. Good thing we had lunch with Paul and Rebeka and having them for dinner." Garfield said.

"Yeah. Hand me the bowls." Terra said.

Quickly Garfield grabbed six bowls and placed them beside Terra as she grabbed a tray and a ladle. Garfield let her finish and walked to the door. He took a deep breathe in and open the door. There stood the Doom Patrol. Elasti-girl, Mento, Robotman, and Negative Man.

"Hi." He said as Elastic-Girl came in and gave him a hug.

"You've grown up so well. Where is she?" She asked.

"Finishing dinner. Come in." He said. Mento and Negative Man walked in while Robotman worked his way in. He walked over to Garfield and gently punched in him in the arm.

"What's with that stupid thing on your lip?" he asked.

"It's a Lip Ring. I got it to see how I would look with it and Terra liked it so I kept it." He said.

"Ah. By the way coagulations!" he said.

"Yeah. Whoopee." Negative man said with very little euthism in his voice. Garfield looked at Mento.

"Do you have anything to say about me getting marry?" He asked.

"Depends on after meeting her. You told Elasti-Girl she was a Villain."

"She's not anymore. She repented and now she doesn't even use her powers." Garfield said.

"Still. She was a villain. Has she even paid for her crimes?" Mento said.

"Lets end this because I think dinner is ready." Negative Man said seeing Terra had been listening in on the whole conversation. Garfield turned and saw her and tell she wasn't happy. Terra walked over and slapped Mento.

"First off, I don't care who you are. Second I did pay. I was turned into stone and stayed like that for a couple of years. And know how I turned to stone? I broke up the earth and brought lava to stop a man who ruined mine and Garfield's life. And to save the man I'm marrying next week. Would a villain do that? Save the person they love?" She said.

"Terra…" Garfield said. Mento rubbed his cheek.

"You have been the first person to slap me beside Elsati-Girl." He said.

"You needed because you're an aggront man by judging me on a past I want to forget!" Terra said.

"How about we eat? Terra made Vegetarian Curry." Garfield said wanting to end it.

"Let's. Gar told me you were a cook and I've been wondering how your cooking is." Elasti-Girl said. Garfield pulled Terra into the dinning room. He saw that Terra had set out the bowls filled with the Curry and rolls. Plus two pitchers of tea. He lead Terra to a chair as everyone sat down.

"Wow…this is what curry looks like?" Robotman asked.

"Vegetarian it does." Terra said.

"Well it smells wonderful. Do you two say prayer or anything?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"No. We get dig in." Garfield said as he started to eat. They all nodded as they started to eat beside Negative Man. Terra wondered what was going on. She leaned to Garfield.

"Can he eat?" She whispered.

"No. He can't remove the bandages." He said.

"It's alright. It smells great. Sucks I can't eat it." Negative Man said.

"Sorry. If I was-." Terra put her hand over her mouth. Garfield looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked before she got up and ran to the bathroom. Garfield got up and went after her. Right before she vomit, Garfield held her hair up. He stood there for a couple of minuets. Terra flushed the toilet as Garfield handed her a towel.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked as Terra wiped her mouth.

"I don't know. While I was cooking, I started to feel sick." She said and he helped her up.

"Maybe something made you sick." He said.

"Maybe. Let's get back to dinner." She said. Garfield gave her a kiss.

"You'll kiss me with vomit breathe?" She asked returning the kiss.

"Of course. You're going to be my wife. I'll kiss you with meat on your breathe." He said. Terra smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and then head back out." She said. Garfield kissed her on the head.

"Alright." He said before he left. He walked out and looked at the others.

"She got sick from something she was cooking with. She's fine." He said.

"Oh. Is she coming back out?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"After she brushes her teeth." He said as he went back to eating.

"So you meet her when you were still a Titan?" Robotman asked.

"Yeah. We came across her in the desert." Garfield said as Terra came back out.

"Was it before we fought The Brain or afterwards?" Robotman asked.

"What?" Terra asked a bit confused.

"Meeting you. Way before the Brain." Garfield said.

"Oh…" Terra said.

"So Terra, How did Beast Boy propose?" Elasti-Gil asked.

"I go by Changeling now." Garfield said. Terra chuckled a bit.

"Well during school I was working at a restaurant so I would go to school to work then back here. I came back the night or our anniversary and went straight to bed. I woke up and came out and got on the couch with him after a couple of our friends left. I asked him to make me a sandwich which he did. He brought it out and wrote will you marry me on it in mayo. And I said yes of course." Terra said.

"That's cheesy!" Robotman said.

"Well if she got it off I would have met her after class and took her to beach and then proposed. But she came home and fell asleep." Garfield said. Terra put her hand on his.

"It was very him. And I thought it was cute." Terra smiled. Garfield smiled.

"And it was appropriate for the time and how Terra must have been feeling." Elasti-Girl said.

"It was." Terra said. Garfield smiled.

"I can't have someone to marry. Sucks to be me." Negative Man said. Terra looked at Garfield.

"He's like a depressing version of Raven." She said.

"I know." He said.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Sorry for the delay. School was getting in the way so I thought I would finally get a chapter written and up for you guys. Anyways the wedding is getting closer ot maybe it's the next chapter. who knows?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Terra sat in the chair as Rebeka kept pulling her hair back and putting it in curls. She saw in the mirror her two bridesmaids and her maid of honor. Their dress werelove cut along their shoulders and had a short V-neck cut in a shade of green. She was surprise how well the dress fit Starfire with the baby bump. She hovered over and looked at Terra.

"Are you excited for this day where you and Beast Boy commit to each other for life?" She asked.

"Yes Star. I just hate how much this hurts." She said as Rebeka pulled her hair back even tighter.

"Well I am doing your hair for the wedding. So hush. Starfire, can you please hand me the curling iron?" She asked. Starfire nodded and handed her it as put some of her hair in curls. She picked up the hairspray and sprayed it. Jinx and Raven came over.

"Are we just going to watch me get my hair done?" Terra asked.

"Well we're done. And the Bride takes the longest. And you'll be the first Titan to get marry." Jinx said.

"But I'm not a Titan and why haven't Robin and Starfire gotten marry yet?" Terra said.

"Robin won't propose." Raven said. Terra chuckled as Rebeka finished. She out up the hairstyling items and grabbed the make-up bag. Terra moaned and Rebeka looked at her.

"You whine everytime I've done your hair and then go to do your Make-Up. This will be the last time I'll ever get to do this." She said.

"You poke my eye with the eyeliner." Terra said.

"Because you keep blinking and moving your head." Rebeka said as she started to pull out make-up.

"You're putting something semi-sharp near my eye." Terra said.

"We're going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?" Jinx asked.

"Water." Terra said.

"Nothing for me." Rebeka said. The three walked out as Rebeka got started on her make-up.

"Nervous?" Rebeka asked.

"Yeah." Terra said. Rebeka smiled.

"Know how I know?" She asked.

"How?"

"You ask for water. Usually you get tea or soda." Rebeka said.

"Yeah. You know when Gar's family came, I threw up in the middle of the dinner."

"Garfield told me. He also told me you felt like you insult Negative man?"

"Yes. That's his name." Terra said.

"But he also said you slap his father and that made him think better of you." Terra smiled.

"Elstai-Girl said he did but wouldn't say anything. How much longer?" Terra asked.

"I'm…done." Rebeka said. She looked at Terra and smiled.

"You look so beautiful." She said. Terra smiled.

"Thanks." Terra said. Rebeka walked to her crate and pulled out a plastic box. Terra watched her and saw there was a flower. Rebeka brought it over and Terra saw it was a green rose and a purple rose.

"Which one do you want?" She asked.

"I don't know. Can I get both?" Terra asked.

"Only one. The other is for Gar." Rebeka said.

"I want the green then. My bridesmaids and my maid of honor are wearing Green." Terra said. Rebeka took it out and placed it in Terra's hair.

"Thanks." She said as the others came in.

"Wow. Looking good Ter. We got you some water." Jinx said.

"Thanks. Now I put on the dress and then I walk down the alie…Oh god!" Terra got up and ran to the bathroom and started to vomit.

"Wedding nerves?" Jinx asked as Raven went in and helped Terra.

"Probably." Rebeka said. Terra came out a couple of mintues later.

"What time is it?" Terra asked.

"It's around nine-thirty." Jinx said. Terra nodded her head. She took the water and took a sip.

"Okay. Let's get me in my dress on." She said.

"Let us get the dress of ceremony on Terra!" Starfire said as Raven and Jinx got the dress.

Terra smirked. She took off her shirt and shorts. Jinx and Raven helped Terra into the dress. After they got the dress on, Terra took off her bra since she had a bra build it in. She had it the usual white. It had a low cut on the back white the top wrapped around her neck. There was no design on it. It was basic and white. Terra looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my god…" She said. The four came over and looked at her.

"You look beautiful." Raven said.

"Gar is going to love it." Jinx said.

"I just don't believe it's me…" Terra said.

"It is. Terra, this is going to be one happiest days of your life." Rebeka said. Terra nodded.

"Now let's get you married." Rebeka said.

"Alright." Terra said.

Jinx brought her the wedding shoes. Terra put them on before they walked out. Raven took Terra by the arm as the others kept walking. She needed to talk to Terra alone. Before Terra said anything, she held her hand up. When Raven saw the others were a good amount away she looked at Terra.

"Raven what are you doing?" She asked.

"How long have you been throwing up in the mornings?" She asked.

"For the past couple of weeks. Why?"

"When was your last period?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Terra, when I was helping you when you were throwing up, I sensed…a life form inside of you…" Terra just looked at her and then put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god. You're saying I'm pregnant?" Terra asked.

"Yes. But see a doctor to confirm." Raven said. Terra nodded.

"First I'm getting marry and then I'm pregnant. This is just a rush." Terra said.

"I know. Did you and Beas-I mean Gar talk about having kids?" Raven asked.

"After a couple years of getting marry." Terra said.

"Well this is a early start. Tell Gar after the wedding. Right now just think about the fact Gar will be at the end of the aisle waiting for you." She said. Terra smiled.

"He looks sexy in a tux." She said.

"Then let's get you married." Raven said. Terra nodded as they started walking. They came up to where Starfire, Jinx, Cyborg, Robin and Wally.

"Where were you two?" Cyborg asked.

"Words of encouragement." Raven said.

"Ah. We can flag them saying we're ready." Robin said.

"Yeah…Where's Paul?" Terra said. She looked around and saw Paul coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god." She said seeing him.

"Sorry. You ready?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Terra said.

"Hey Terra, you look beautiful." Paul said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said as the music started to playing.

Terra watch everyone walk down the alise two by two. When it came for her and Paul, Terra took a deep breathe in. Paul patted her on the arm as they started to walk down. Terra looked down and saw Garfield standing there. Any nervous feelings she had were gone. She watched him smile back. There was nothing on her mind at the moment, not even the fact she's pregnant with his child. When Paul brought her up, Terra couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He looked so handsome in his suit. And what's odd, Terra and her Bridesmaids wore green and Garfield and his men had purple. Then she remember, they agreed on his old costume scheme. Then her mind went back to Gar. She noticed he took out the lip ring and his hair was cut really short, short to when they first met and it was slicked back. Garfield smiled. Paul kissed Terra on her cheek before he left. Garfield stepped down and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said. Terra smiled.

"You look handsome. And you got your haircut." She said.

"I did and I thought you would like it." He said as he took her hand and brought her up. Arthur looked at the two and smiled. Yeah, Terra convinced Aquaman to be their pastor. And he still wore his uniform.

"Hello Terra, you look beautiful." Arthur said.

"Thanks Arthur." Terra said. He smiled.

"Let us begin. Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together Garfield Logan and Tara Markov-"

"Wait..Tara is your actual name?" Gar asked.

"Hey! No! We'll talk later. Continue Arthur." Terra said. Gar smiled and shook his head.

"To join together Garfield Logan and Tara Markov in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate and into which holy estate there two persons come now to be joined. Now the two chose to write their own vowels. Garfield." Arthur said. Garfield let go of Terra and pulled out an index card. He coughed a bit.

"Terra, from the moment we first met in the desert, I knew we were going to be together in some way. I didn't except what happen between us to happen. But I knew you still felt about me when you saved me from Slade. Then when I saw you again, I never we were going to be together. I stood beside you though college and I want to keep on being beside you as you open up your restaurant. And even till death." Garfield said. Terra smiled.

"Gar, You were the only one who cared for me when everything bad happen for me. You always wanted to be with me and I liked that. I always smiled at your jokes and I always knew you would be there if I needed you. I was happy to see you again and I was happy when you came down here with me. And I want to be happy with you for the rest of my life." Terra said as she started to cry. Garfield wiped her tears away. Arthur smiled.

"Garfield Logan, do you take Tara Markov as your wife?"

"I do."

"Tara Markov, do you take Garfield Logan as your Husband?"

"I do."

"Therefore if any man can show any case why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or else forever hold his peace?" Arthur said. No one said anything.

"Then in the power-" Then there was blast through the wall. There stood Doctor Light laughing holding bags of money.

"No Flash and no…titans…" He got a worried look on his face when all the heroes started standing up. Before they could anything, rock wrapped around him and they all saw Terra's eyes glow yellow as well as her hand. She brought him to her and looked at him.

"Did you just ruin my wedding?" She said.

"I-I-I-I didn't know. I'm sorry." He seemed scared at the pissed off bride.

"You ruined my wedding! GUESS WHAT? You're going to sit your ass down beside Jericho and Hal and you will stay there till after this wedding were your ass will be thrown in jail. Do I make myself clear?" She asked. Doctor Light nodded his head yes. Terra let the rock go and watched him sit down beside Jericho and Hal. Terra looked at Arthur.

"Continue please." She said.

"Nice move. Anyways, by the power invested in my, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Arthur said. Garfield pulled Terra to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as people appalled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Logan." He said. The two broke the kiss and took each other by the hand and ran out. Mas Y Menos held the door for the limo open.

"Gracis." Terra said as they got in.

"Su acogida. Tienen una gran luna de miel." They said. When they were in the car, Garfield gave Terra another kiss.

"What did they say?"

"Your Welcome. Have a great Honeymoon." She said.

"Oh. God your so beautiful." He said.

"And your so handsome. Oh I have some new to tell you." She said with a smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant. Raven was helping me when I was throwing up and she sense there was a baby." Terra said. Garfield smiled and gave her another kiss.

"We're going to be parents! I hope the child looks like you." He said.

"Why not look like you?" Terra asked.

"You want the baby to be green?" Terra thought for a second.

"A bit. More of Green eyes." She said. Gar smiled and gave her another kiss.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

There you go. The wedding has finally came. Here you go! And Yes. Terra is Pregnant. But I'm not going to tell you what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Terra was fast asleep in the sleeping bag. Garfield looked at her asleep. It had been a couple of days since the wedding. And most of what he had been thinking about was the fact Terra was pregnant. Everything was going to change big time. He would probably stop crime fighting to help raise their child and that Terra wouldn't worry if he was coming home or not.

He lied back beside her and ran his finger along her back. She was still in the early stages, she could still have sex and it was their honeymoon. They couldn't say no. Terra moved in her sleep as Garfield ran his finger along her back. She turned around and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Garfield.

"Good morning." She said.

"Actually it's almost noon." He said with a smile as she rubbed her eye.

"Shut up. So what are the plans for today?" She asked.

"Well the first night we had sex after talking about that it was still safe for you to have sex. Yesterday we went hiking for most of the day till we had sex. So if repeat the pattern, we'll do something then have sex." He said with a smile. Terra laughed.

"So I got a question for you." He asked looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me your actual name was Tara?" He asked.

"Because Terra and Tara sound the same and…I have other reasons for I'm not ready to talk about yet."

"It involves your actual family doesn't?" He asked as she sat up with the sleeping bag covering herself.

"Yeah. You mad that I won't to talk about it with you?" She asked looking at him. He sat up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"No. I never mention the Doom Patrol to you. And you have your reason why and I won't bug you about it." He said.

"Thanks." Terra unzipped the tent and looked out.

"How about we go swimming?" She looked at him with a smile.

"What type of swimming? Swimming or _Swimming_?" He said. Terra gave him a smile and got out of the sleeping bag and drive into the lake.

"I know the answer then." He said. He took off his clothes and ran into the lake and jumped him. He came to the surface and was greeted by a kiss from Terra. Garfield smiled as they swam around.

"Did I tell you how sexy you were when you caught Doctor Light during out wedding?" Gar asked.

"No. How sexy was I?" She asked.

"Very. You're very sexy when you get angry." He said giving her a kiss. Terra swam over and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Am I?" She asked.

"God yes you are. I'm so happy I married you." Garfield said.

"And I'm so happy I married you. And we get to start a family too." Terra said.

"I know. What shall we name our child?" Gar asked.

"Altee if it's a girl and how about…Gaven if it's a boy?" Terra asked. Garfield smiled.

"Okay. I can live with those names. I like Atlee for a girl." He said. Terra smiled.

"So how about we cook something to eat?" Terra asked.

"Sure. How about tofu waffles?" Garfield asked.

"You're cooking them." Terra said.

"I've been cooking everything!" Garfield said as Terra let him go and went towards the shore.

"I cook when we're home." She called out as she got out of the water. She looked back and saw Garfield just staring at her. She giggled.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

Garfield sunk back under the water. Terra giggled and walked back to the camp site. She grabbed a towel that was hanging on a branch. She wrapped herself around it. She walked to the jeep they drove out in. She opened the trunk and pulled out a bag. They kept their cloths and food in there to keep animals out. Terra pulled out a pair of diem shorts, a white thermal and a grey short sleeve shirt. Then Terra realized that she pulled out the outfit she wore when they first meet.

"Last time I wore this was mowing the lawn." She said as she pulled out a bra and underwear. She got dress and went to the tent and grabbed her brush. She sat down in one of the lawn chairs and brushed out her hair. A smile came on her face when she saw a green squirrel run into the tent.

"I've seen you naked!" Terra called out. Garfield poked his head out of the tent.

"Not the point! That's an outfit I haven't seen in years." He said before he stuck his head back.

"I pulled it out without thinking." She said when she finished brushing her hair. She saw Garfield walk out wearing jeans and a black and red flannel.

"Are we a lumberjack?" Terra asked. Garfield flexed his arms.

"Maybe. Are lumberjacks sexy?" He asked. Terra just stared at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"What?"

"Roleplay as a lumberjack?" She said. Garfield was about to say something but gave up and walked to the jeep.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked.

"Making Tofu Waffles!" Garfield yelled.

"Alright." Terra said leaning back in the seat with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Terra and Garfield waited in the room for the Obstetric. Terra watched Garfield play with the models of a women's uterus. It was like he never seen one before. Terra was wearing the paper gown. She lifted up and saw she had a slight bump. She couldn't help but to smile as she rubbed it.

"Hey babe, come here." She said. Garfield put down the plastic model and walked over.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I got a bump!" She said like a little kid would say if they had a toy. Garfield smiled and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah you do. Our baby is growing." He said. Terra looked at him a smile.

"Yep. And we'll have a little Gaven or Atlee soon." She said. Gar kissed her on the forehead.

"Yep." He said as the doctor came in. It was a young man, really good looking. He had short black hair and deep green eyes.

"Oo! He's cute." Terra said. The doctor smiled and laughed.

"You must be Tara and Garfield Logan. I'm Doctor Elvis Brown and I'll be watching you as your baby grows." He said as he sat down in a chair.

"Wait as in 'You Ain't nothing But a Hound Dog' Elvis?" Garfield asked.

"Yes but I sing a killer Blue Moon cover." He said causing Terra to giggle.

"I like him. We picked a good choice. Now tell me about my baby." She said.

"Well first we need to take a blood sample to make sure your healthy and don't have any STDs. Then we'll do a sonogram. You are in your first trimester but you said you don't remember your last menstruation cycle. May I ask why you didn't notice?" Elvis asked. Terra made her embracement face causing Logan to sigh.

"She was too busy with our wedding and work. You wouldn't believe how many times she forgot to eat or even use the bathroom when she works." Garfield said.

"So your newlyweds. Congratulations." He said as he went to a drawer and pulled out a syringe.

"Thanks." They both said. Elvis rolled back over and pulled out an Alcohol wipe and wiped Terra's arm.

"You might feel a pinching feeling." He said as he put the needle in and drew the blood. Terra just watched as Garfield turned his head. After he drew the blood, he got up and opened the door and handed it off to a nurse.

"Alright. Now let's take a look at that baby inside of you." He said as he brought the sonogram machine over.

"Yay." Terra said. Garfield smiled at her reaction. He pulled out the gel and lifted the gown.

"Now this will be cold." He said. Elvis squeezed the gel on and Terra shivered. Elvis chuckled and put some gloves on.

"Cold?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah." Terra said as Elvis turned on the machine. He moved the wand around on her stomach.

"There is your baby." He said pointing to the baby. Terra smiled and tugged Garfield's pants.

"Hey. It's our baby." She said with a smiled. Garfield kissed her on the forehead.

"I see. Can you tell the gender?" Garfield asked.

"No but your near the end of your First Trimester actually Tara. You are roughly three months pregnant. I'm surprise you didn't know." Elvis said.

"Well we have a friend who sensed she was pregnant and you confirmed it." Garfield said.

"I'm glad I was able to. Now I'll need you to step up another appointment to we can find out the gender next time." Elvis said.

"Alright. Can I get the gel wiped off?" Terra asked.

"Of course." Elvis picked up a towel and wiped her stomach off.

"Thank you." Terra said.

"Ok. Now you need to step up an appointment in three weeks. Then we might be able to tell the gender." He said as Terra took off the gown. Garfield handed Terra her shirt.

"Alright. Thank you." Garfield said.

"Your welcome. We'll call you with your blood results." Elvis said before he left. Garfield gave Terra a kiss on the cheek.

"So shall we get lunch?" He said.

"Sure. We can go to the diner." She said as she picked up her jacket.

"Sounds great. I'll go make your appointment." He said before he walked out. Terra nodded and got up. She walked to the mirror and lifted up her shirt. She looked at her stomach and rubbed it. She knew nothing was going to be the same. But there were other things Terra only knew about.

"You'll be third." She said to herself.

Terra lowered her shirt and walked out. Garfield was waiting for her and took her by the hand. They walked away and towards the diner. Terra just thought about things she wasn't going to tell Garfield. Garfield looked at her. He knew there were thing she wasn't going to tell him. He pulled her into him and gave her a kiss.

"What was that for?" Terra asked when they broke the kiss.

"Because I love you. And we're at the diner." He said. Terra smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Let's eat." Terra said taking his hand and going inside. They sat down and the waitress came over.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Decaf please with cream." Terra said. Garfield looked at her.

"I can drink it. There is no caffeine." Terra said.

"Coke please." Garfield said. The waitress nodded and left.

"I can drink my coffee still." Terra said.

"Just as long as you watch it." Garfield said.

"I'm a cook. I know what I can and cannot eat." Terra said as Garfield looked at the menu.

"I know. You say it when you're sick. You know what you're going to eat?" He asked.

"Waffles. I want something basic and simple." She said as their drinks were brought over.

"Thank you. Do you guys know what you'll like to order?" The waitress asked as Terra put the cream into her coffee.

"She would like waffles and I'll have a salad with no eggs and a vinegar dressing please." Garfield said.

"Alright. Do you want butter and syrup?" the waitress asked looking at Terra.

"Please." She said as she stirred the coffee and took a sip.

"Okay." The waitress left.

"So should we start looking for a new place? We don't have another room to be a nursery." Garfield asked.

"We should. Should we get a house or-Oh shit." And Terra ducked under the table.

Garfield looked around and saw a guy with strawberry blond hair and green eyes. He was a good looking guy and wore a brown turtleneck with a light brown jacket over it. He pointed to under the table to Garfield and he gave him a confused look. Then Garfield watched him come inside. He walked over to the table and looked at the table.

"Tara. Get out from there." He said with a accent that Garfield couldn't place his finger on. They both heard her sigh as she sat up.

"Hello Brion." Terra said sounding a mix of mad and depress.

"Um, Ter, who is he?" Garfield asked.

"Someone who needs to go AWAY!" Terra said.

"I'm her Half-Brother, Brion Markov. Prince of Markovia." He said.

"Wait what?" Garfield asked.

"Go away Brion!" Terra yelled.

"Your country needs you." Brion said firmly to her.

"I'm not going back to Markovia. I left and swore I'm never going back." She said.

"Markovia…Markov…TERRA ARE A PRINCESS?" Garfield asked. Terra kicked him hard under the table and gave him a look.

"Garfield Logan, I am not a princess. I gave that up when I was sent to America when I couldn't control my power by my own father! And your damn mother hates me." Terra said.

"Maybe if father didn't have an affair, she wouldn't hate-that's not appropriate for a princess to do." He said as Terra flipped him off. Garfield couldn't help but to laugh.

"I will say it one more time, I'm not returning to Markovia." Terra said.

"Father needs you there. Will you come for Father's sake? He last saw you when you were ten and your now in your twenties." Brion said as Terra looked out the window.

"You haven't seen you father in 13 years?" Garfield asked as the waitress came with their food.

"Are you joining them sir?" She asked as she gave Garfield and Terra their food.

"No. If you are willing to come for father's sake, I'll be at the Keystone Resort. I'm leaving in two days." Brion said as he left. Garfield looked at Terra and saw she wasn't happy.

"You left your home because you had the same problem when we first met?" He asked.

"Yeah. I also didn't want to be a princess." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I fucken hated it that's why! I never belong there." Terra said as she started to cry. Garfield got up and sat down beside her and pulled her into his chest.

'I miss my father. I miss my mother but neither of them wanted me. My mother threw me out of my house." She said.

"I'm sorry…Let's visit so you can see him and then leave. We'll explain to him that you're pregnant and you need to stay in America for the baby's sake. And if they need you to fight, I'll volunteer in your place. Sound like a plan?" Garfield asked wiping her tears away.

"Yeah…So you know, they won't take it kindly that we're married and your not royalty. And cause your green." She said.

"I don't care. I'll go tell Brion we're coming." He said giving her a kiss on the head.

"Alright." Terra said.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Terra said.

"Now eat your waffles before they get cold." Garfield said.

"Alright." Terra said as she sat up and started to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Terra and Garfield walked into the castle. They had been on a plane for hours and Terra wasn't happy the whole time. The entire drive from the airport in Luxembourg to the gates, Terra had been nervous, to the point the car had to stop many times for her to throw up and surprised Garfield she could vomit so much. And it didn't help with Brion in the car either. That mostly pissed Terra off.

Before they entered the throne room, all their stuff was taken. Terra sat down in a chair and Garfield sat down beside her. He held her hand and rubbed his thumb on her hand. He knew she was scared to go in. Brion looked at them before he went inside. Garfield pulled her into a hug and felt her start crying. He sat there with her for a while until she finished crying. She looked up at him and he gave her a kiss. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"You scared?" He asked. Terra nodded her head yes.

"Yeah. And nervous. People knew it was me in the car. I know they'll want me to do my duties while I'm here. I don't want to wear the dresses." She said.

"But you wore dresses back in Keystone." Garfield said.

"Not like those. My wedding dress wasn't fluffy. Neither was my prom dress. You'll have to see at the dinner which we'll have to dress up for." Terra said.

"Alright. Is there something I should know before I say anything?" Garfield asked.

"Don't mention the baby. I want to tell my father myself. And please speak when spoken to since you are not of royal blood." Terra said.

"What if they ask about me being green?" Garfield asked.

"Tell them the truth, you got Sakutia." Terra said.

"Ok…You ready to go in?" Garfield asked.

Terra bit her bottom lip. After a couple of seconds she nodded her head yes. They got up at the same time and Garfield took her by the hand. They walked up to the door. Garfield heard Terra gulped and squeeze his hand harder. Terra looked at him and Garfield gave her a smile. Then she couldn't help but to smile. Terra placed her hand on the door and opened it. They walked in and saw Brion was sitting in a seat to the fair right out of a seat of four up there. Beside him was a lady wearing a green dress and looked similar to Brion. She had had the same shade of blonde hair as him and a lighter shade of green eyes. Then beside her had to be the King getting out of his throne. His blonde hair was the same shade as Terra's and his eyes were a hazel shade. His clothes were a combination or green and gold.

"Tara?" He said. Terra let go of Garfield's hand and walked towards him. Garfield could see the tears in her eyes.

"Dad." She ran to him as he stepped away from the thrones. He caught Terra in his arms as she gave him a hug. Terra once again cried as did her father.

"Tara, I've missed you so much. I wish I never sent you to America." He said.

"I've missed you too." Terra said. After a couple of more seconds, they let go as Terra wiped her eyes dry. The King looked at Garfield.

"Who is this…green fellow?" He asked. Terra walked back over to Garfield and took his hand.

"This is Garfield also known as Changeling. He is also my husband." She said.

"She married out Royalty?" The queen stood up.

"Ilona, not now! We sent her away and it was bound to happen anyways. You have no reason to talk about it. Garfield, I welcome you into our home." He said.

'Thank you sir." He said.

"Now what's the real reason why you wanted me here?" Terra asked as Ilona got up and walked towards them.

"We were going to marry you off. But it seems we can't which ruins the chance for peace." She said.

"We still have a chance-."

"No we don't Gregor. They had a son and we had…_her_." Ilona said.

"What do you mean by _Her_?" Terra said getting mad already. Garfield saw her hands start to glow. He walked over and started to rub her arms.

"Calm down. _We don't know what will happen to the baby_." He whispered to her. Terra moved her fingers knowing he was right.

"Stop it you two. For now we'll figure out what to do. In the meantime, Terra, Garfield relax." Gregor said.

"No, I'll take Tara to Regina so she can be fitted into her dress and so forth. And maybe a haircut. Come Tara." Ilona said. Terra looked at her father.

"Just do it. I'll take care of Garfield. I'm sure he fit into my old outfits." Gregor said. Terra sighed and gave Garfield a kiss.

"Dad, I want to talk to you later in private." She said.

"Alright." Gregor said as Terra followed Ilona. Garfield watch Terra leave.

"She never got along with her step mother did she?" He asked.

"Not really. Ilona didn't like the fact she had to raise Tara when she wasn't her child. And Tara resented the fact she had to be a Princess and Ilona was the one who enforced it. When she was sent to America, she was happy but didn't like the fact she was losing me. It was the same with Brion. She had a love hate relationship with him. They fought but she went to him if she had a problem. Now Garfield, they ladies will take a while. Let's go and get you a suit for dinner tonight." He said as he started walking. Garfield nodded and went with him.

"Terra really changed everything she told me. She just told everyone she ran from home because she couldn't control her powers." Garfield said.

"Terra? Is that the name she goes by in America?" Gregor asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know her name was Tara till the wedding. I knew she kept a lot of her life in secret and I don't blame her. It took me years to tell her what happen to my birth parents." Garfield said.

"Well she was given strict instructions not to mention anything of her royal status. That's properly why she didn't speak much about it."

"That makes sense. Can I ask a question sir?" Gregor looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Why marry Terra off? She wouldn't have been happy?" Gregor stopped and looked at him.

"It wasn't my idea. I did ask Brion to bring her back so I could see her again but The Duke hold influence on traders here and the countries surrounding us. The queen thought marrying Tara to the Duke's son would bring peace between us." He said as they enter the bedroom. Gregor walked to the wardrobe and opened it.

"Come in son." He said. Garfield nodded as he followed him inside.

* * *

><p>Terra walked out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth as she watched Ilona pick out a dress from her tonight and discussing hairstyles. This was the main reasons she hated being a Princess, Ilona had control what she did and wore. And the mannerism lessons weren't fun either. Ilona glanced at her every now and then. Terra knew she didn't like her.<p>

"Can I wear something not pink or purple?" Terra asked taking the toothbrush out for a second.

"You're going to wear gold. And you will be getting your hair cut." She said as one of the servants pulled out a dress. It looked like the dress she saw Ariel wore in The Little Mermaid when she was human but in a golden shade. Terra let out a sigh and walked back in as she spit out the toothpaste. She rinsed out her mouth and dried her mouth. She walked back out and sat down in a chair.

"So what do I have to do while I'm here? I'm not staying long." She said.

"First off remember your lessons of being a lady." She said making Terra sit up straight.

"Lovely. Reliving Hell." Terra muttered.

"Second you will perform your royal duties. The Duke and his son will be coming for dinner as well as Prime Minister Vittings." She said.

"So my would have been husband is coming with my actually husband with us. This is going to be fun." She said.

"That boy will not be joining us." Ilona said.

"Yes he is. He is my legal husband. Dad will let him join us." Terra said. Ilona sighed.

"Fine. That green man will join us. Regina, please get started on her hair. From her size this dress will fit her." She said. A tall girl with red hair put up and wearing a dress in the counties colors.

"Princess Tara, please come with me." She said. Terra sighed and got up with her. She let Terra to a chair and she knew she had to sit down. Terra sat down as the cape was put around her neck.

"Your majesty how would you like me to do her hair?" Regina asked Ilona.

"How about nothing?" Terra said. She knew if Garfield was here, he would be laughing the whole time and correcting Ilona as well. She would kill Garfield.

"Stop it right now. Maybe sending you to boarding would have been better. Then you still would have you manners and act properly. Regina to her shoulders and the usual style. I'll get her crown. And make-up…do the basis." She said as she left.

"It's nice to see you've return Princess." Regina said as she started to wet her hair.

"Can I be honest with you Regina and you promise me you won't tell the Queen?" She asked as she felt the comb run through her hair.

"Yes Princess."

"I didn't want to come. My husband convinced me to come so we could tell my father that I'm married and…I'm not going to finish." She said when she saw the scissor get picked up.

"Alright Princess." Regnia said as she started to cut Terra's hair.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Garfield found himself in clothes he would never expect himself to wear. He one of the King's suits from when he was a Prince. It was a golden royal jacket with black slacks. He didn't like it that much. Garfield slicked his hair back and walked out of the bedroom that him and Terra were staying in which was Terra's old room. He hasn't seen her since they arrived. And if he asked The King or Brion, they didn't answer. Garfield found the dinning room because Brion was waiting for him.<p>

"Is Terra in there?" He asked.

"No. She's still getting ready. Mother deiced to make her do dinner lessons today as a refresher course. And they made some vegetarian meal for you and try to eat with manners." He said.

"She's not going to be happy." He said.

"No, she won't." Brion said. Brion open the door and the two walked in. There was a large table with no food on it. There were eight chairs with two at each end. Gregor and Ilona were talking to a man who was slightly heavy and had brown hair and a brown mustache and green eyes. He wore a green jacket with a gold slash and black slacks.

"Who's he?" Garfield asked.

"Prime Minster Vittings. Don't make a fool of yourself. Prime Mister, How are you?" He asked as the Prime Mister came over.

"Hello Prince Brion. Who is this green fellow?" He asked. Garfield leaned to Brion.

"Can I mention that I am?" He whispered. He saw Brion nodded his head yes.

"Garfield Logan. I'm also known as Changeling. I'm also Princess Tara's husband." He said.

"So you're that fellow. The King said you are a very nice lad and you have powers?" Vittings asked.

"Yes Sir. I can change into any animal. Real, Fictional or alien." Garfield said.

"That's an interesting power. How did you get it?" He asked.

"I was bitten by a green monkey and got this disease called Sakutia. My parents before their death stopped it from killing me and cause me to look like this caused my powers." He said

"I see. Oh the Princess!" Vittings said. Garfield turned around and his jaw dropped. Terra came in wearing the dress Ilona picked out earlier. Her bangs were out in curls on each side of her face with a bun in the back. Garfield saw the tiara on head that had only diamonds in it. He could also tell she was wearing make-up as well. She walked towards him and from her steps; he could also tell she was wearing heels. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks even though I hate this." She said.

"You don't think I like wearing this?"

"What's bad, I can tell that was my fathers. Now I have to do my duties which I don't." She said as she walked to the Prime Minster, who bowed as she came over

"Good Evening Prime Mister Vittings. How are you?" She said as she curtseied.

"Wonderful Princess Tara. Your husband was telling me how he gained his powers. How was your time in America?" Vittings asked.

"Wonderful. I received my college degree to be a chief which I just started my career in." She said.

"Do you not have protection?" He asked.

"No. Garfield is the only one who knows of my royal status and he protects me as well as some friends because I no longer like to use my powers." She said. Garfield could see the Princess in her from just this short little time.

"I see. You must have your reasons to why you don't use your powers. And are you two planning to start a family any time soon?" Vittings asked.

"Yes sir we do wish to start a family." Terra said as the door opened. They all turned and saw the Duke and his son walk in. The Duke was a handsome guy with black hair that was sort of long and a beard. He wore the same style jacket that Garfield, Brion and the King wore but it was black with a green sash. Behind him was a guy who was hunched over wearing the same thing but with a fur cape and long shaggy black hair. His skin was pale.

"That was who you were going to marry. He looked like a creepy Raven." He whispered. Terra tried not to laugh and bit her lip.

"Duke Richard Kitt and his son, Cain Kitt." A servant said. Gregor and Ilona came over and they both bowed.

"Greeting Duke Richard. How was your journey?" Ilona asked.

"Pleasant. I assume the princess is here and we can discuss the agreement?" Richard asked.

"Well you see Duke, There had been a change. Princess Tara married while in the United States. And you know we honor marriages." Greogor said.

"I wanted to marry the Princess!" Cain said.

"And we agreed on it." Richard said.

"I'm sorry gentlemen on this predicament." Terra said coming up to them.

"Please explain yourself Princess." Richard said.

"Glady. While I was in the Untied States, I happen to meet my now husband, Garfield. And like two people who are young and fall in love, we deicide to get marry. I'm sorry it inconvenient you and the agreement you made with my father. Hopefully we can come to another agreement." Terra said.

"Fine. We can discuss on a new agreement. Shall we eat?" Richard said.

"We shall." Gregor said. He clapped his hands as they all headed to the table. And sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"My God it feels great to get out of the dress and everything else." Terra said walking out of the bathroom, drying her hair wearing her underwear. Garfield was lying on the bed and watched her.

"Hey come here." He said. Terra put the towel up and crawled onto the bed with him. He grabbed her and started kissing her with a squeak coming from her. He got ontop of her and kept kissing her. He broke the kiss and just looked at her.

"I have to say this length is very nice." He said.

"Maybe I'll keep it then." She said.

"And I really liked you in the dress on you. You had never looked so beautiful before. I think it's tied with our wedding and you naked." He said. Terra smiled and smacked him.

"Stop it. Now let me up so I can get dress and meet dad." She said. Garfield gave her another kiss before he did so.

"So you're going to tell him about the baby?" He asked as Terra grabbed her brush and started to brush out her hair out.

"Yeah and to show him the wedding photos." She said. Terra put her bush down and walked over to the suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You brought them?" He asked.

"For Dad and Brion." She said putting on the clothes. She grabbed some socks and sat down on the bed and put them on.

"Ah. When will you be back?" He asked as she put on her shoes.

"Probably late. Don't stay awake for me." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Okay. I love you." He said returning the kiss.

"I love you too. I'm stealing your jacket." She said picking up his red hoodie and grabbing the wedding photos.

"Alright. Have fun." Garfield said as she left. Terra smiled as she walked. She came to the courtyard when she saw Gregor in normal clothes and eating ice cream. She walked over and sat down. He reached beside him and handed Terra a pint of ice cream with a spoon.

"You still like Strawberry?" He asked.

"I do and I have something for you too." Terra pulled out the photos and handed him them.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Wedding photos and pictures from my school years. As well as Prom and High School and College graduations." She said as she opened and started to eat.

"Oh! Is this why you wanted to see me in private?" He asked as he looked through them.

"No but I want you to see them before I talk to you why we're here." She said,

"Ah. Building suspense. How's your mother?" Gregor asked.

"She's dead. I was kicked out of the house when I was 14 and she died a week later. After that to avoid the adoption agencies or Foster care. I met Garfield a couple of months after it. Mom would have loved him." She said.

"She would. You're missing you Sophomore picture."

"Probably because I was playing Superhero and Super Villain then Super Hero again."

"What? Tara what did you do?" He asked.

"I fell into the control of a guy who helped me control my powers and brainwashed me. Garfield helped me see the light at the last minute. Especially when the guy started to abuse me. I was happy he went down with me." She said.

"Wait what?"

"Oh, I somehow turned myself to stone for a year or so. Then I was unstoned and went back to school." She said. Gregor sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Maybe sending you to boarding school would have been better." He said.

"Then you wouldn't be getting a grandchild so soon!" Then Terra realized what she just said. Gregor looked at her.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"…Surprise?" She gave an uneasy smile. Gregor smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you." He said. Terra smiled and gave him a hug back.

"Thanks dad." She said before they left go. He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"How far along?" He asked.

"Three months. I didn't know till my wedding day that I was pregnant." She said causing him to laugh.

"Why?"

"As Garfield says, I let the wedding and my job took over to the point I forget to eat and sleep to the point I didn't know that I wasn't having my period." She said.

"My god Tara. I hope my grandchild won't be like that."

"We're just hoping it's not green." Terra said before the Earth started to shake.

"I swear it's not me." She said. They stood up seeing Cian walking towards them with his hands and eyes glowing a bright green.

"Does he have powers?" She asked as they stood up.

"Yes I do. The Shadows bend to my will. And You should have agreed to marry me!" He lifted his hand up and a shadow beam came towards them. Terra's hands and eyes glowed as she brought up an earth wall.

"GARFIELD!" Terra yelled.

The shadow broke through the wall causing Terra to bring up another one but it failed to keep hold. Gregor grabbed Terra and brought her to the ground. Cian came through the holes and made a mallet with the shadows and brought it down. Terra and Gregor moved out of the way as Terra brought up Earth to surround him. She was breathing heavily for not have using her powers this much in so long. Next thing Terra knew she was knocked back with the shadows and hit a column causing the part of the roof to fall ontop of her.

"TARA!" Gregor yelled. Cian burst out of the barrier and walked towards Gregor.

"I wanted to be king! But you letting your daughter marry ruined it! Now I will kill you and then your son!" He said as he brought his hand up with a knife forming. Before he could strike, Garfield tackled him to the ground. He started to punch him.

"DON'.LAY...CHILD!" He yelled.

Cian knocked him backwards with a blast. Cian got up as Garfield morphed into a dragon and breathe fire onto him. When he stopped, Garfield hit the ground and saw Cian protected himself with shadow. And then lava hit him knocking him into the wall. He saw Brion come over. Garfield ran over and got the rocks off of Terra. He pulled her out and held her in his arm.

"Terra? Come Babe. Wake up. COME ON TERRA!" Garfield said as he started to cry. Gregor came over and picked her up.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Brion! Please!" Gregor yelled. Brion came over and held her in one arm and took off. Garfield looked at him.

"Take me to the hospital." He said as guards came out and took Cian away. Gregor nodded and lead him to the hospital. When they got there Brion was there with his hand on his forehead. Garfield ran over.

"Is she okay?" He asked. Brion looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?" He said.

"Brion what happen to the baby?" Garfield asked.

"She…She lost it. She in surgery so they can remove the baby and stop her internal bleeding." He said. Garfield dropped to his knees and started to cry.

"No. NO!" He started to punch the ground. Gregor sat down in a chair. Brion pulled Garfield up.

"Stop this! She's going to need you!" He said.

"You don't get it. We were going to have a family! She was going to have a normal life! I was going to quite being a hero so I can help with the kids and they didn't have to worry about me. WE WERE GOING TO BE A HAPPY FAMILY!" He yelled. The doctor came out and looked at them and saw the Gregor.

"You Majesty." He said. Gregor got up and looked it him. Garfield looked at him.

"How is my daughter?" Gregor asked.

"She's out. She did lose the baby. She will need to be in here for a few days for observations. When we tell her-."

"No. I'm telling her. You're not. It was my child." Garfield said.

"Alright. I'll take you to her." He said. The Doctor turned around and left with the three behind him. When they came to the room they were holding Terra in, Garfield rushed in and teared up seeing her there with cuts and buries. He didn't know how he was going to tell her. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

Garfield sat down in the chair. He was going to stay there and waited for her to wake up. Brion and Gregor came and left. Garfield was in there for a few hours before Terra woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around and saw Garfield asleep. She wanted to sit up but she could feel pain in her abdominals. She put her hand on her stomach and could feel stitches.

"Fuck." She muttered. Garfield woke up and saw her.

"Terra." He sat up and took her by the hand.

"Hey, what happen?" She asked.

"Cian knocked you into a column and the roof fell on you. And you had some internal bleeding…" He looked down.

"What about the baby?" She asked.

"…The baby didn't make it…" Garfield said. Terra started to cry. Garfield got up and crawled into the bed. He held her in his arms.

'I'm so sorry. I really am." He said as he cried again. Terra held onto him tighly.

"Why me?" She sobbed.

"It's not your fault. It's not. We can make it through this. We can do it." He said as he left Terra cry in his arms.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yes. Terra did lose the baby. So the next few chapters will basically them trying to get through it and something dark will happen for them too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Terra sat in the bar, staring at her bottle. She was on her fifth one, maybe the sixth, she lost track after the third one. She put her head on the counter and closed her eyes. She knew going to Markvoia was a bad idea. She found out she was going to be married off and then lost her child. They found out later she was carrying a girl. Terra sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She had probably two more bottles before she left.

Terra was walking the streets with a slight tumble. She made her way to the junkyard. When she found an open car, she crawled in and lied down in the back seat. Part of her felt like she should stayed there for no one. She couldn't go back to Garfield and faced him. She felt ashamed for everything. Nothing good every really happen to them besides the wedding. She lied to him many times, lost his daughter and now she was a drunk! Terra curled up and cried some.

"You've reached rock bottom haven't you?" Terra looked up and saw Slade standing nearby.

"Come to make my life even shittier?" She asked. Slade walked over.

"Don't forget who you were to me." He said.

"That was years ago. I don't use my powers anymore so fuck off!" She said.

"Oh poor Terra. You seem like you have nothing left." He said.

"I don't. I have no job, I lost my daughter and I found out I was going ot be married off to some creep and I can't even look at my husband. I have nothing." She felt Slade grabbed her hands.

"You have these. Your wonderful, beautiful power I helped you control. Use it. Express your anger!" He said. Terra kicked him out and got out of the car.

"You want me to express my anger? How about I TAKE IT OUT ON YOU!" Her eyes started to glow and she brought up a boulder and hit him.

"You have ruined my life! It's your damn fault!" She said bringing out another one hitting him causeing him to knock over some cars. He got up and looked at her.

"What about your family? Isn't there fault you lost your child?" He said.

Before Terra threw another one, she thought about it. He was right. It was their fault. She started to scream as the earth shook. If it was possible, Slade would be smiling. He watched the Earth rise as it shook. This was perfect for him. Terra was out of control. He turned away and left. Terra was left there for a while. Soon enough, Garfield ended up coming with Wally and Jinx.

"It's not a monster, it's Terra." Jinx said.

"What should we do?" Wally said. Garfield started walking towards her.

"Gar, be careful." Wally called out.

"I've done this before." He said.

Garfield dodged the rocks that were flying around. He came to the center and saw Terra was pissed. He could also tell she was crying as well. Garfield walked over and grabbed her arm. A rock came flying at him and he ducked. Quickly he pulled Terra into a hug. Terra felt it was him and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. The shaking stopped and the rocks fell down. Garfield held her tight.

"It's okay Terra. It'll be okay." He said.

"IT's their fault. It's there." She cried.

"Who's fault?" He asked.

"My families." She said.

"No. It's the Duke's son's fault. It's all his. And he was taken care of. Brion took care of it." HE said. He brushed her hair as the others came over.

"Should we get her home?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah. Wally, can you get to our place and start making coffee?" Garfield asked. Wally nodded and ran off.

"Let's go home Terra. Get some coffee in you." Garfield said.

Terra nodded as they started walking. When they got home, Wally had made them all some coffee and had a blanket out for Terra. Garfield sat down on the couch with her as Jinx brought over the coffee. Garfield wrapped the blanket around her as she picked up the mug and took a sip. Garfield brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"How you feeling now?" He asked in a soft tone.

"I can't cry anymore. I'm dried out." She muttered.

"I know. I'm cried out too. Have you been going to work?" He asked.

"I got fried." She muttered.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted that job. Terra for now, just stay home and rest. I'll get a job to help pay for bills again. Alright?" He said. Terra nodded her head.

"When you work, want us to watch her to make sure nothing like this happens again?" Jinx asked as Wally came over. Garfield nodded his head yes. This was a hard time for both of them. And now, Garfield's main goal was to get her to be happy again. He wanted to see her smile again. He watch her finished up her coffee and then got up. Terra went into the bedroom and closed the door shut. Garfield sighed.

"We were talking about getting a new house when we left. Everything was going so well and then this happen. Terra was kinda of right. It's her family's fault this happen." He said.

"Well luckily you guys do have another chance. But I guess that's going to be a while for Terra before she'll want to do anything." Jinx said.

"Yeah. It'll be a while before she'll think about another child. I hope what happens doesn't make her never want kids again." Garfield said.

"It shouldn't be. She was happy thinking about having a baby. She should be like that after this depression stage is over with." Wally said.

Garfield rubbed the back of his neck. He shrugged his shoulders. Now he was worried. Maybe he could convince Terra to talk to someone to help her with this. He got up and walked to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw she had fallen asleep. Garfield walked over and took off her shoes and socks. Thankfully she was a heavy sleeper. He got her clothes off and put on one of his shirts. Garfield put the sheets over her as he picked up her clothes.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead as he walked out and put her clothes in the hamper. HE walked back out and sat down and took a sip of his coffee. He sighed and looked at Jinx.

"Can you come over to watch her while I look for a job?" He asked. Jinx nodded her head.

"Yeah. You want me to contact Raven and see if she'll come here to talk to her?" She asked.

"Sure. And tell her not to mention Star and Robin's baby. It will kill her to hear anything about babies." Garfield said.

"Yeah. Well we should leave. Come on Wally." Jinx said getting up. Wally took their cups and put them up and came out.

"See ya Gar." He said as they left. Garfield waved and leaned back.

He had a idea to get Terra out of this depression.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Sorry it took so long to get Chapter 10 up. I had trouble thinking on how to do this chapter but here it is now


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Raven sat in the living room, reading one of her book and taking a sip of coffee. She had let her hair grow out after she had another battle with her father where she would go in White mode and her hair would reach her chest. SO she kept it. She wore black jeans with a purple hoodie and a black shirt under it with a black pair of Chuck Taylors. She had got in Keystone last night and Garfield asked her to come over to watch Terra. She was told everything and she felt horrible for what happen. And that Terra hasn't left the bedroom in three days. She heard the door open and turned her head. Terra had stepped out wearing green plaid bottoms with a grey tank top. Raven marked her place in the book as she stood up.  
>"Hey. Look who came out. How are you doing?" Raven asked as Terra rubbed her eyes.<br>"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
>"Gar asked me to come over and watch you. He hoped you would talk to me." She said walking over.<br>"I don't need a babysitter." Terra said.

"He doesn't want you to go out and get drunk were you can get hurt. Wally and Jinx have been watching you the past three days because Gar got a Job." Raven said. Terra just looked at her and started to rub her arm.

"Hey let's go get something to eat. You have to be hungry." She said.

"…That's why I came out." Terra muttered.

"Then shower and we'll go out." Raven said.

Terra nodded as she turned towards the bathroom. Raven smiled and sat back down. She picked up her book and read some more. Before Terra came back out, Raven got up and put her mug up. When she came back out, she saw Terra sitting on the couch. Raven walked over.

"Anything you want?" She asked.

"Not really." Terra said.

"Alright. We'll go to the place across the street. It's Chinese." She said/

"Sure." Terra said getting up. She just wore blue jeans, a green shirt and Garfield's red hoodie.

"Let's go. I'll buy." Raven said as they headed out the door. They quickly got across the sit and were seated quickly. Terra just staring out the window. Raven looked at her over her menu.

"Terra, how have you been since what happen?" She said putting the menu down.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Since you lost her." Terra looked at her.

"I kept getting drunk to try to forget about it." She said.

"I know. Garfield told me he found you. You know what your doing isn't healthy. Why not try and get another job?" Raven asked.

"Can't. Chief jobs are hard to come by." She said.

"Would you old job give you back your waiting job?"

"No. The owner won't let me step foot on the grounds." Terra said.

"That's right. Garfield, Wally and Jinx kept destroying parts of his place."

"Yeah." Terra said as she looked back out the window.

Raven sighed not knowing what to do. Terra was in a really depress state and she never had to deal with anything like this. The waiter came over and looked at the two.

"Do you know what you would like to eat?" He asked.

"I'll have the steam dumplings with chicken Lo Mien with Hot Green Tea." Raven said.

"Alright. You ma'am?"

"General Tso's with extra pepper on it with White Rice and a water." Terra said.

"Alright." HE said before he left.

Raven sat there not knowing what to say. She would try to connect to her mind but Terra knew when she did that. She let out a sigh and texted Garfield

_Hey I got Terra out of the apartment and we're eating. But I don't know what to say_

It wasn't long before Garfield replied.

_Bring her 2 756 34 Street when ur done_

_Too many numbers_

_Oh Bite Me. Just bring her._

Raven put her phone back up. After they ate and Raven paid, Raven looked at Terra.

"Hey Gar sent me a text. He wants me to take you somewhere. I don't know what he's planning." Raven said.

"I just want to go back to the apartment." Terra said.

"Terra, this si Garfield we are talking about. You love him. Aren't you a bit curious on why he wants me to take you somewhere?" Raven said. Terra sighed.

"Fine. You can drive." She gave Raven her keys.

"What do you drive?" She asked.

"A blue Jeep Wrangler. It was a gift from Bruce after the wedding." She said as she got up. Raven nodded.

They left and Raven found the Jeep. She had never driven one before so this would be fun for her. Once they both got in and buckled up, Raven started the Jeep and drove off. Raven spotted Garfield standing outside a place that was closed and boarded up. Raven parked the car as Garfield came over. He opened the door and helped her out.

"It's nice to see you come out." He said giving her a kiss on the check.

"…what is it you wanted to show me?" Terra said. Garfield smiled and took her by the hand and dragged her infront of the building. Raven came over and arched an eyebrow.

"What is this?"She asked.

"Your restaurant." He said. Terra looked at him.

"What?" She said. Garfield pulled out a key and unlocked the front door.

"Go inside." He said.

Terra slowly went inside and Raven behind her. Inside the place had empty booths with red fabric on them. The chairs were a dark red wood and ontop on their matching tables. The walls were painted white. Terra walked to where the kitchen was and opened the door. Everything was in there. Garfield came over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How can we afford this?" She asked.

"Well this is a gift from the Doom Patrol, me, and your father." He said. Terra broke away and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Well The Doom Patrol didn't give us a wedding gift. They were going to buy us a house because of the baby but I told them what happen and they asked what it was you wanted. They helped me buy this place. Your father still feels horrible about what happen and I don't blame him. He said he will buy all anything that we will need to fix this place up and pay for the rent and moragte this will cost us." He said. Terra looked like she was about to cry. She gave him a hug.

"Why did you do this?" She said.

"Because I want to see you smile. Terra, it killed me seeing you like you were. And I'm going to keep working as we fix this up for how you want it to be." He said as he returned the hug.

"Thank you." She said. Garfield kissed her on the head.

"Your welcome." He said as Raven looked into the kitchen.

"This will take a lot of cleaning up to do." She said. Terra looked at her as she wiped her eyes.

"I know. You want to stay and help?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how Cyborg is handling Starfire, Robin and little Gak now. I'm thankful you called me when you did. The baby was driving me crazy. It ripped up my books." She said.

"They had their baby?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want to mention it because I thought it would upset you." She said.

"Oh."

"So Chief Terra, what will you serve here?" Garfield asked.

"…Barbecue. I've always liked cooking it. And you like ti when I do it with your tofu and steam veggies." She said.

"That's an odd choice for someone who's married to a Vegetarian." Raven said.

"So? He loves the barbecue sauce I make for his Tofu steaks. This will be very vegetarian friendly place" She said.

"What will you call it?" Garfield asked.

"I don't know. I'll need to think about it." Terra said. She looked at Garfield and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome. Now promise me you'll come here and work on this place and stop getting drunk. I know you're depress about what happen but I wanted to see you smile and I knew this would do it." He said. Terra smiled.

"It did that." She said.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm sorry it took so long this get this chapter up. This semester has a large work load for me and I really want to pass my classes. And I'm thinking of another Terra Fan Fiction but maybe one where she comes back and becomes evil once more and kidnapped Beast Boy. I'm not sure yet. But I need to finish this chpater.


	12. A Word from Me

Everyone,

I'm sorry there hasn't been any chapters up for a while. I have a major writer's block and college has been getting in the way. I had a list of what the chapters were going to be with the summary but I've lost the list. So I'm asking if you have a idea, please make a comment. I don't want to skip to the end of the story because I don't think it would be fair to do. Sorry for the wait.

Kyo Kaulitz


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Terra lied on the beach with a magazines open, looking at cooking supplies for the restaurant. Garfield sat up and saw it and sighed. It was getting as bad as the wedding was for her. He had to force her out of Keystone for the weekend. He reached over and took it away, causing Terra to glare at him with hate.

"We are on vacation and you need to take a break." He said.

"But I want everything picked out!" She said.

"Terra, you have been working on the restaurant for weeks. You are going into the same mode you did for the wedding again. Relax." He said as Terra rolled onto her back. Gar smiled seeing her in her yellow bikini. He rested his head on her stomach and reached up and placed his hand on her breast.

"Fine and get your hand off my boob." Terra said.

"I'm sorry that they are right there!" Garfield said sitting up and looking at her. Terra looked at him.

"We are in public." She said.

"Fine." He said as he fell backwards, getting the sand in his fur and into his grey swim shorts.

Terra rolled her eyes. She looked around and saw a mother and father with their own kids. She placed her hands on his stomach from where the stitches were and thankfully it was already healed. How much she wanted to have that already. She brought her knees up and held them close. Garfield sat up and saw what she was looking at. He scooted up to her and pulled her into the hug.

"Maybe next year we'll have our family." He whispered into her ear and then gave her a kiss.

"I wanted mine this year." She said.

"I know. But right now we have the restaurant to work on. Let's get it up and running first before we start our family. Sound like a plan?" He said.

"Yeah. Then can we get our baby to be the mascot?" She said. Garfield chuckled.

"I thought it was going to be a green bull?" He asked.

"Ok fine. We'll just dress them up and put them on the menu." She said with a smile.

"Fine." He said. Terra smiled. She lied down and closed her eyes.

"Going to tan?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"What am I suppose to do? I don't tan. I'm green." Garfield said.

"Then what do you want to do?" Terra said sitting up.

"Let's play in the ocean." He said with a smile.

"You're going to turn into a fish when we get in there." Terra said with a smile.

"I won't."

"I bet you will." She said giving him a kiss.

"Then we'll play fetch." He said.

"Do we have anything to play-." There was a explosion. The two stood up quickly and saw the flames. They saw someone walk out and saw it was Heat Wave.

"He's far from home." Terra said.

"So are we. I know you don't want to but we have too." Garfield said.

"I know. You can't fight him by yourself. Hopefully Bart will show up." She said before Garfield shifted into a cheetah and ran at him.

Terra sighed and waited to see what to do next. She had been out of the fighting game for a while and didn't really know what to do. She kinda of felt stupid not knowing what to do. But she heard a scream of a little girl. She quickly turned her head and went towards the scream. Garfield was in a fight with Heat Wave.

"Terra!" He yelled.

Terra saw the lifeguard building on fire and part of it had already fallen. The little girl was crying and trapped under a fallen beam. Terra went over there and tried to lift the beam off but it was too heavy. Her eyes and fist turned yellow and she summoned a pillar and lifted the beam off. She picked up the girl and started to run.

"It'll be okay." She said comforting the child. Terra got the child to someone and put her down. She looked at the burning tower and moved the earth to put it out. Then she had a pillar strike Heat Wave, knocking him back.

"You put a child in danger!" She yelled. She walked towards them and Garfield looked at her.

"Terra, don't go too far." He said.

"I don't care. He put a child in danger." Terra said knocking him around.

"Light was right. She is scary." Heat Wave said as he got up after he was freed.

"Damn right I'm scary. Especially when you ruin something important to me or hurt a child." Terra said creating a barrier around him as the police came over. Bart made his way to them as Flash and looked at them.

"I was expecting to have to help." He said.

"He put a child in danger and Terra started to rage." Garfield said.

"I see." Bart said as Terra walked over to their spot.

"Terra, what are you doing?" Garfield called out.

"Putting on a shirt." She said as she went to their bag and pulled out a shirt.

After she put it on, she looked among the crowd. They were all safe. That was good. Then she caught of something copper color. She turned and saw Slade standing there, stareing at her. She fell backwards causing Garfield and Bart to run over.

"What's wrong?" Garfield said.

"Slade…Slade was in the crowd." She said.

"What does he look like?" Bart asked.

"A Mask that's copper and black." Garfield said before Bart ran off. He came back and looked at them.

"No one like that is there." He said. Terra stood up and looked around. He was gone.

"He was there. I know it." Terra said.

"Terra, we are not saying you're wrong." Garfield said. Terra nodded.

"Now can you two keep everything under control here while I take Heat Wave to jail?" Bart asked.

"Of course." Garfield said before Bart walked off. Terra kept her eyes on the crowd. Slade was here. And that was not a good sign.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yep. Started Chapter 12 after I posted the apology to you guys. So here you go and the story is slowly coming to a end. Enjoy


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Terra sat on a stool as she watched Cyborg fix the oven in the reserunt. He came by this time to check up on the two so Terra put him to work while she finished getting everything ready. Garfield couldn't help because he got a job to help pay for the bills while Terra worked and Wally and Jinx came back to help as well. Right now, the two were painting and Wally was being force to paint slow which was kind of funny. Cyborg stood up as he grabbed a towel and wiped his hands.

"It should work now. There was a pipe broken. It ended up being a good thing I came." He said.

"You came to escape the baby. Plus you're the only guy I could contact to help me fix this for free." Terra said.

"Isn't your father paying for everything?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not going to ask him for money left and right. It seems horrible." Terra said.

"Fine. I'm not going to push it any more. Do you have anything else that needs to be fix?"

"You really want to hear that list? Garfield got a good location but everything is basically broken. Even the storage fridge and I have to get a new one for that because it can't be fix. Trust me, Mentos took a look at it and couldn't fix it. He looks weird without his helmet on." Terra said.

"You've seen him without his helmet on?" Cyborg asked.

"I am his daughter-in-law." Terra said.

"Wow. So how much longer till you open this place?" He asked.

"Hopefully in a month. Garfield, Wally, and Jinx are my taste testers for the menu. Bart comes sometimes to taste test too." Terra said.

"How about those yummy ribs you make?" Cyborg asked.

"They are on the menu. Did you know Raven likes spicy barbeque?" Terra said.

"No. Did you make some?" He asked.

"Yeah. I made pulled pork before she left and I add hot sauce and Jalapeños in it and she loved it." Terra said.

"That sounds good. You going to make it tonight?" He asked.

"No…my dad flown in and wants to check up on me. My brother came to. So we are eating at the hotel they are staying at." She said.

"I see. Should we check on the speedster and Jinx?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah." Terra said getting off the stool. The two walked out and saw Wally was having a bit or trouble with painting slowly.

"Having trouble?" Terra asked. Wally looked at her.

"I don't like this." Wally said.

"Well the paint has to dry and if you are doing it fast, it will take a while to dry. Do it slow it will start to dry." Terra said.

"Fine." He said.

"Oh, the delivery men will be here tomorrow with the tables, chairs, and the booths." Jinx said.

"I know and I'm very happy." Terra said.

"This place will be awesome." Cyborg said as Garfield walked in wearing a red and white shirt with white pants. His shirt was covered in buttons and he took off a hat that you would see commonly in a barbershop quartet. Cyborg started laughing.

"Shut up. How's it going?" He said giving Terra a kiss.

"Cyborg fixed the stove." Terra said.

"That's good. I thought I would stop by before I went home to shower."

"Yeah, you smell like pizza and its really bad." Terra said.

"Alright. You want me to get your dress out for dinner?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a couple of hours and get ready." Terra said.

"Alright." Garfield said.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Next chapter will be the dinner. And it will help Terra officially come to terms about the loss of her daughter and it will let something new happen


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Terra and Garfield walked into the Keystone Resort's Restaurant. Terra wore a short black dress and black heels. Her hair was in a bun and wore a silver chain necklace with an emerald hanging from it. Garfield wore a black button up with matching pants and shoes with a white vest with a red tie. His hair was slicked back. Terra looked around for Brion and Gregor. She didn't really want to be here but her father insteasted. Garfield placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"It's going to be fine." He said. Terra looked at him.

"I know." She said.

"Alright and there are over there." He said spotting them. Terra nodded and followed him.

They found the two sitting at a table. Brion wore what he did last time he came to America; a brown turtle neck, a light brown blazer, black pants with match shoes. Gregor wore a golden long sleeve button up shirt with a black tie and vest. He wore matching pants and shoes as well. The two stood up when they came over.

"You look beautiful Terra." Gregor said as they sat down.

'Thanks…" She replied.

"Terra, I know you're still mad at us but let that not get in the way of us having dinner." Gregor said.

"Then why are we here?" Terra asked

"Terra, don't start." Garfield said.

"No Gar, I want to know why you came to my home and asked us here." Terra said. Gregor sighed.

"Fine. Cian escaped. We don't know how and we wanted to tell you. Also to check on you." Brion said.

"He what? The man who killed my child is running around this world free?" Terra asked as the building started to shake. Garfield saw her hands glowing and put both of his hands on hers.

"Terra calmed down." He said.

"How can I? I want to kill him. He took my daughter." Terra said as she started to cry. Gregor got up and walked over to Terra and pulled her into a hug.

"We are searching for him everywhere." He said.

"Even my team, The Outsiders is searching for him. We contacted your former team and informed them as well. He will be caught and this time will not escape." Brion said.

"Let me kill then." Terra said. Gregor let go of Terra and looked at her.

"Terra, I won't let you." Garfield said.

"Don't I have a right to say what I want after what he did to us Garfield?" Terra looked at him.

"Yes you do but Killing him isn't right. You were a Titan and you know that."

"But don't forget I tried to kill you all as well."

"That's in the past and you know that. Right now you have your restaurant. When he his capture, I will personally deal with his punishment if I'm allow." Garfield looked at Gregor.

"I will allow Garfield to deal with the punishment. He was also involved in the lost of your child. Will that satisfy you?" Gregor asked.

"…Fine." Terra said. Gregor sighed. He feared she might now listen. Garfield had told him what she did when she was a villain and feared it would come back. He went back to his seat.

"So, shall we look at the menu and ordered? I hear they have great lobster." Brion said, changing the subject.

"I've heard they have tofu that's really good." Garfield said. He looked at Terra and saw the same look she had when she started to go into her depress state. Now he would have to get her out of the mind set of killing Cian.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I know the past couple of chapters have been short but this story is coming to a end. There will probably be three or four chapters left of this story. If I'll write another one, I don't know.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Terra sat in the bed, biting her thumb slightly. So much was going on now. First she got pregnant. Then went to Markvoia and lost her child. Then Slade visited her twice and now Cian had escaped. This wasn't looking good for her. She lied down and looked at the ceiling. Tomorrow she was opening her restaurant, Titan Country. She wasn't really creative with it but with so many Teen Titans coming, it would make sense. She heard footsteps and saw Garfield come in. He crawled onto the bed with her and pulled her into his arms.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just thinking." Terra replied.

"About what?"

"Everything. I've seen Slade twice, Cian has broken free, and so much." Garfield gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you and make sure your safe."

"Still. What if you're not here? I don't want to fight either of them. I defeted Slade by turning myself into stone and Cian beat me." She said.

"Terra, don't worry alright? You'll be fine." He said giving her another kiss. Terra smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Now, are you ready for tomorrow? Titan Country is opening up." He said.

"I'm nervous about that. Sp many people are going to show up." Terra said.

"You'll be fine. And I'll be there too as a wonderful waiter." Garfield said.

"Yep." Terra looked at him and smiled.

"Terra, I'm proud of you. You've went through so much this year and pulled through. Now your reaching your goal then we'll get a family going soon." He said.

"The family part is what I'm waiting for the most. Can we use the same names we were going to use for her?" Terra asked.

"Of course. I liked Atlee and Gaven." Garfield said.

"Good."

The next day came and Terra was already up to her neck with orders with the rest of her staff. She ran around the kitchen, making sure everything was up to order and especially watching over all the tofu meals. Garfield walked in wearing the waiter uniform, a green button up for the males with black pants, shoes, and apron around his waist. He ended up putting back in his lip ring. He walked over to the busy Terra.

"Gar not now. I'm up to my neck." She said.

"I know but your father is here and so are Metnos and Elsta-Girl." He said. Terra gave the pan she was cooking with to someone and told him what to do.

"Are they sitting together?" She asked.

"Yeah…oh Illona is here too." He said causing Terra to groan.

"Did she get her food already so I can poison it?" she asked.

"They are eating. I didn't see them come in until after they got their food. Now how they met, I don't know. But they want to see you." He said.

"Oh they better explain how they met." Terra said as she followed him out.

The two came over to a round table and saw the four of them eating. Illona and Mentos had similar facial expressions while Gregor and Elsta-Girl were talking. The four were also in civilian clothes. And Terra knew what each were eating. Her father was eating a full rack of ribs with corn on the cob and mac and cheese, Illona was picking at pull pork with steamed green beans, Mentos was eating steak with fries and Elsta-Girl was eating baroque soaked tofu with mash potatoes and rice. Gregor smiled when he saw the two come over.

"Terra this is amazing." He said. The others looked at them.

"And this tofu is deiglthful. And this place is wonderful." Elsta-Girl said.

"Thanks. We were wondering why you are sitting with each other and why you're here dad." Terra said.

"We went to Markovia once and fought there." Mentos said.

"And I wanted to see the restaurant my daughter made that I'm helping to paying for." He said.

"That makes sense." Garfield said. Terra looked at Illona.

"You have anything to say?" She asked.

"It's good." She said coldly. Terra rolled her eyes and knew that was the best she was going to get from her.

"I have to say Tara, I made a excellent investment here. I'm proud of you." Gregor said.

"Thanks dad." Terra said.

"Now get back to work. You have to be busy in there." Eslta-Girl said.

"I am. I'll see you all later." Terra said before she went back into the kitchen.

"How has she been lately since I last saw you two?" Gregor asked.

"Oddly enough, she hasn't mention how she will murder Cian. I think she's hiding her feelings again. I worry about what will happen if she finds him." Garfield said.

"Just keep an eye on her." Mentos said.

"Why else would I be working here beside being a loving and supportive husband." He said.

"True. Just make sure she's alright." Gregor said. Garfield looked to the kitchen door and as it opened, he saw Terra. He let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

sorry for all the short chapters. I've been working on a paper and I've started on a new TerraXBeast Boy Fan fic and it'll be very serious so it'll be Rated M. So check it out when I put it out. this one has two chapters left. It'll all comes to a end.

Kyo Kaulitz


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Terra locked the door to Titan Country with Garfield standing beside her. He wrapped his arm around her after she came to him. It had almost been a month and everything had been going great. And even better news for the two, Terra was pregnant again. Garfield gave her a kiss on the head.

"Soon you're not going to be able to work for a while." He said as Terra smiled.

"Not in the kitchen I can't. I can still work on the office and supervise in the kitchen." She said causing Garfield to chuckle.

"Of course. This is your other baby."

"Damn skippy it is." Terra said.

"My how adorable this is." Terra stopped in her tracks. The two saw a familiar face come out of a shadow. Terra grabbed onto Garfield when Slade came out and walked towards them.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble in our life?" Garfield said.

"She ruined my plan as well as you Changeling. " Slade said as Cian stepped out.

"YOU BASTARD!" Terra went to attack Cian but Garfield grabbed her.

"Terra don't." He said.

"Why not let her? She's been dreaming about this since Cian was set free." Slade said.

"She better than that." Garfield said still holding the angry Terra.

"I don't think so. She tried to kill you and your team when she worked for Slade." Cian said coming towards them. Terra tried to break free of Garfield's grip.

"Terra no." He said.

"He killed our daughter! HE KILLED OUT DAUGHTER!" Terra screamed. Cian laughed.

"I didn't care that you were carrying child. You ruined my plan!" Cian said.

"What was your plan?" Garfield asked.

"Oh it was simple, espically with Slades help. We started it with you in high school. Thought we would start by messing with your head that Slade was always watching which he was. Then let you live college life and that's when Slade started to mess with the trade routes for your kingdom. Which would have to make your father agree to marry you off to me. Then once we would be marry, I would kill your father and step-mother, keep your brother away from the Earth and make you my prisoner. That's what I would do. And if you didn't listen, the green one's life would be in danger. Then I would rule Markvoia and make it mine." Cian said.

"You sick bastard." He said letting Terra go now know, this he wouldn't be able to stop her.

Terra's eyes and hands glowed and had a pillar come up and strike Cian. Garfield tackled Slade and was going to let Terra deal with Cian. He was going to kill her family and threaten his life. That was something Terra wouldn't take lightly at all. Cian landed in the street and got up. His eyes and hands started to glow green and shot projectiles at Terra. She brought up a wall and then put it down when it caught all of them. She pulled up part of the street and threw it at him. He sliced it in half and started to laugh.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Terra asked.

"How simple it'll be to beat and kill you." He said as he charged her with a sword.

Terra barely dodged the attack and kicked him in the stomach. Once he bent forward, she strikes him on the back with a fist. She hand strapes come up and pressed him down into the ground. She placed her foot on his back.

"Simple uh?" She said. She heard a bang and her eyes widen. She looked down and saw she was bleeding on the left side of her chest. She looked for Garfield and saw him running over to her. He grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

"I-I-I was shot." She said.

"I know. Slade did it and ran afterwards. You'll be okay. The baby will be ok. WALLY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Terra had trouble trying to breathe.

"Come on baby, you can fight this. Look at what we've been though. You won't die. You're too stubborn to die." He said. Terra smiled weakly.

"I am aren't I?" She said before she closed her eyes.

"TERRA!" He screamed as the sirens came. He looked up and saw an ambulance come over with police cars. He saw an older lady come out of her house. She walked over to Garfield as the paramedics came over and took Terra.

"I called them once I saw your wife attack that fellow on the ground. It's a good thing they got here in time." She said. Garfield watched them take Terra into the ambulance.

"Thank you." He said as he went with them.

He saw the police place power restricting cuffs on Cian. He got into the Ambulance and held onto Terra's hand. When they got to the hospital, Terra was taken to the ER. Garfield sat down in the waiting room and waited. Wally and Jinx came in later after finding they had left the area Garfield was calling from them. They ran over to him.

"How is she?" Jinx asked.

"She's still in surgery. That's all I know for now." Garfield said.

"Is the baby fine?" Wally asked.

"As of now, yes." Garfield said.

"That's good. Did they fine Slade?" Jinx asked.

"No. He escaped. I don't think he'll attack again. Because if he does, Terra will tear him apart. And everyone who knows Terra is scared of her when he gets to the extreme level of mad." He said as the doctor came out. Garfield got up and went over to him.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She suffered blood lost but she and the baby are just fine. She is awake because we couldn't give her a large amount of amnesties because of the baby but enough we could remove the bullet and treat the wound. She is asking for you." He said.

"Can our friends come?" Garfield monition towards Jinx and Wally.

"Right now only Family." He said.

"Gar, just go see her." Wally said. Garfield nodded his head and started walking. He came to her room and saw she was awake. He walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Hey." He said. Terra looked at him and he could tell she was a bit drugged.

"Hey. The baby is fine." She said.

"I know and so are you. You know you've almost did twice since we've been married." He said.

"yeah and I didn't want to fight." She said.

"And you don't have to anymore and I won't either. We'll just live normal lives for now on."

"No…You can fight…" Terra looked like she was about to fall asleep.

'You need to sleep and rest." He said.

"Alright. I'll sleep." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Garfield smiled. She needed this. And now hopefully, they can live in peace.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

6 years later

Terra was fast asleep in bed with Garfield holding her close. Terra turned in the bed and woke up when she felt Garfield. She opened her eyes and smiled at what she saw. Garfield opened his eyes and smiled. He leaned forwards and gave her a kiss causing Terra to smile.

"Good morning." Terra said.

"Morning. How are you?" Garfield said.

"I'm still tired. I don't want to go to work today." She said. Garfield smiled.

"That's the advantage of being your own boss, you don't have to go. Just call in. We'll do something with the kids." Garfield said.

"Alright." Terra said as she sat up and stretched.

"How about the beach?" Garfield said as he got out of the bed.

"Gaven will try to change into a shark and scare people." Terra said as she got out of the bed.

"And Atlee tries to move the Earth if we go to the park. Why does our kids like to cause trouble?" Garfield said walking over to Terra and wrapped his arms around her.

"Because they are your kids. I'm going to start on breakfast." Terra said giving him another kiss.

"Alright." Garfield said.

Terra smiled and walked out to the kitchen. A couple of years ago, the family moved out of the apartment and moved into a house that was still close to County Titan. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out waffle mix. She didn't feel like making it from starch today. She heard Garfield yelled as well as the twins which caused her to smile. She started to mix it up as she looked over her shoulder and saw Garfield coming out with both kids clinging onto him.

Atlee had bright green eyes and the same shade of blonde hair as Terra. And she inherited Terra's powers as well. Gaven on the other had had both green eyes and hair. And he got Garfield's powers. And it was funny, Atlee was a mini Terra and Gaven was a mini Garfield.

"Atlee, Gaven get off your father." Terra said as she pulled out the waffle maker. Gaven got off Garfield and ran over to Terra and clinged onto her. Terra looked down at him.

"How's my little man?" She asked.

"I'm sleepy and hungry. What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Waffles. Just plain regular waffles." She said.

"Not the fruit waffles?" Atlee whined.

"Not today. Mommy is feeling lazy." Garfield said.

Terra smiled as she poured the mix in. After it was poured in, Terra picked up Gaven and carried him to the couch and tossed him on it as he let out a whee! Terra laughed and kissed him on the head. She saw Atlee run over and got on the couch.

"Can we watch TV while waiting for breakfast?" Atlee asked.

"Of course. Then at the table when the waffles are done." She said as she walked back towards the kichten. Garfield grabbed her and held her by the hips. Terra smiled and laughed. He kissed her on the check.

"So, you got what you wanted? What are we going to do next?" He asked her.

"Make Country Titan a chain?" She asked. Garfield laughed.

"Of course you would want that. Spread your cooking across the world."

"Yep. Now I need to get back to the waffles." She sad.

"Alright." Garfield gave her another kiss before he let her go.

Terra walked back into the kitchen and pulled the waffle out and placed it on a plate. She poured in the mix for the next one and looked out the window. Garfield was right, she got what she wanted: a supportive husband, two amazing kids, and Country Titan. And even now, not even a single peep from anyone who wanted to destroy her life. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them back up, she saw Slade standing in the backyards. Terra gripped the counter and blinked and he was gone.

"You even come near them Slade, and I'll kill you." She said to herself.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Thrust Ends Family and Blood. And yes I ended it with a cliffhanger. I have another story up called SOS Anything But Love. It's Rate M so beware of what happens. Check it out and review. thanks!


End file.
